The Crying Game
by Revived Ghosts Dance
Summary: Card/card pairing. The Celtic Guardian managed to work himself into an abusive relationship and the only person that knows won't help...or will he? CG/MoBC I'd tell you more but it might kill the plot.


Warnings: dark, shonen ai, CG-torture, and a bastard dark magician 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Also, Edgar belongs to Star-chan. And I have her permission to use his character.

Pairings: Celtic Guardian/Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian/Chaos Mage

Notes: …Based on a controlling and abusive relationship. Who do you turn to when your life has twisted into something almost purely negative?

+ + +

The Crying Game

By Ghosts Dance

+ + +

            The room was dark and dusty, random little vials and potions littered the shelves, as the books had bred and taken over most of the surfaces. There was a little window to look out of and a long drop to fear. In the center of the room an elf pressed his face into the black leather stretched over a firm stomach, shivering like a kicked dog, nearly crying onto the surface. He flinched even as a gloved hand came down and gently stroked his hair, tickling across one of his ears. 

            He had never thought things would have come to this. Never. The Celtic Guardian had always considered himself self-sufficient and strong, a true blue: 'I take care of myself, but thank you for offering' type of monster. But now…what had he been reduced to? A shadow of his former self or a new creature entirely?

"Black and Dark _is_ the same thing. You should have known this even as a child. Both are negative or work as such." A warm voice said almost pityingly. The elf continued to press into the surface. He mouthed against it wordlessly. His face was the only part of him touching against calming warmth of the stronger creature, that was all he felt should be allowed to touch it. When the rest of his body was crying there were no tears.

            "I know."

            "You know now."

            The elf nodded wordlessly against the stomach, a slimy ball collecting in the back of his throat. Their title's said very much of what they were. He should have noticed this earlier, he had hoped there would have been more to the Magician than his name.

            "And what of Chaos?"

            The stronger monster paused in his petting, resting his hand on the elf's cheek.

            "Chaos it the art of breaking things down so something new can be made, such as order." This caused the elf to blink and tilt his head skyward. The gaze slid up the slick leather, across lean arms, and delicate neck to be not only captured by those eyes; but also burned in their cause. Both magicians were working their charms. Both had their lives to impress upon him.

      He stood up slowly and swallowed. The back of his eyes physically burned when he closed them. The hand slid along his jaw line, fingers caressing across the blue tattoo.

      "I get rid of what isn't needed." Chaos ran a finger across the elf's lips, who made a sad whimpering noise as the hand soothed down his sweaty face. Chaos sighed and pulled the elf into an embrace, quietly kissing an ear. This had been going on for quite a while, their talks and touches. He didn't enjoy seeing the elf ripped down into this submissive mass of dead weight but it was not his job to dive into people's relationships and save the day. Love was a powerful science. It could make and destroy lives. This was something Chaos would rather not get involved with.

            "He'd kill me if I leave." The elf whispered and shook.

            "Either that or make you love him." 

            "But…I…"

            "Already do?" Chaos finished up the sentence for him, tightening the hug. The elf made a noise like a quelled sob and wrapped his arms around Chaos, gripping onto him like a lifeline. Why wouldn't the powerful spellcaster help him? 

            "I think," Chaos cleared his throat, "that you love what you wish might have been…Am I right?"

            Through those words the elf felt parts of him, dead rotting parts, fall off with the waters of realization. 

            "You don't really love him. You love your fantasy." 

            The elf whimpered and nodded, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Chaos sighed and rubbed his back. He was going to regret all this.

            "You can leave, run away. Someone is going to be looking out for you, I feel."

            The elf bit down on a shrill scream of frustration. He'd tried that already, twice. Each time he had been caught. Caught and…_hurt_. The Dark Magician thought of himself as a God. He was not meant to be with a weakling earth creature like him, he needed an equal. Dark treated equals, like the Summoned Skull, with total respect. He was powerful and used magic to control his life. Nothing ever went wrong for him. Ever. The elf briefly wondered when and how Dark's heart went cold. How it must feel…

            Chaos sighed moved away. Cel was not his responsibility. One of the main reasons he felt so attached to him was the fact that he actually came to him for help, threw himself down and begged for it. Had he not been watching all of Yugi's other monsters and their natures he would have thought it extremely funny but no…Something should not have their pride ripped from them.

            "You should be going now."

            Cel nodded. "Thank…you my friend."

            Chaos nearly flinched. Thanks for help that wasn't given. He watched the elf give a low bow and leave the room. Chaos sighed and sat down at a desk under the window, grabbing hold of a quill and swirling it around in the ink. The poor thing, he really didn't deserve such misery. 

            "Karma works in mysterious ways." He murmured and jotted down a few crop-circle-like letters on a piece of yellowed parchment. "I really do believe, that he will be freed from this trap some day." But when was the question. Chaos was not doing to jump into the fray. He would watch and record the sad events playing out in this sick demented crying game.

            "That is so dramatic, I fear my flower will wilt." A deep sensual voice said.

            Chaos glanced up at Edgar, the romantic skull candleholder; a red candle glowed faintly on his head. He had found Edgar under Dark's bed one night and decided to relieve him of it. So now he had a little pet.

            "It's nothing to make fun of." He recorded today's events. The circular characters multiplied across the paper.

"It's almost like a fairy tale. The knight needs to save the princess from the dragon." Edgar sighed dreamily as some red wax dribbled down his side.

"If I had my way the princess would marry the dragon and the knight would be left alone."

Edgar fell silent and mulled this over. "Sad?"

Chaos ignored his little trinket and rolled up the parchment, placing it in a drawer among many others. 

"Unfortunately my heart is not light like that of a summer breeze right now." 

Edgar made a noise to make the mage continue but only had his candle blown out. He sighed as much as a skull could and went back to sleep.

Cel flinched down and away from Dark's angry gaze. Though the room was cloudy with incense smoke the glare showed up like a star in the sky.

"Where have you been?" The magician's voice had a growl on it that would scare just about anyone into submission.

Celt bit his lip and shifted nervously. "I…wanted some…fresh air, I-I mean it gets kind of stuffy in here with no wind-" His eyes widened as a blow cracked across his face.

"What did I tell you about leaving?"

The elf could feel a hand-shaped bruise working it's way to the surface. He gingerly touched across its burning surface. 

"But I left you a note…"

"I told you to tell me not to leave a note. How long is it going to take before you obey?" Dark lifted his hand up with a quick movement and brought it up to Cel's face in a mock blow. Cel closed his eyes and cringed as the magician roughly pinched his ears, and dragged his fingers over the blue bruise.

"Do you like to make me angry?"

"N-no..."

"Then listen to me when I tell you to do something." Dark backed up and sat on the bed. He smirked at just how skittish the earth warrior had become, the creature was truly broken down. Dark patted his thigh and whistled like someone would to a puppy. 

Cel cautiously came over, kneeling in front of Dark's widespread legs, eyes watering with fear of what was to come. He wanted to scream, cry, maybe even lash out at his tormenter but instead he just tucked tail and obeyed. Cel gave the fabric over the thigh a lick, feeling the muscle tense and flex beneath it.

He knew right from the first kiss that this night was going to be painful to the extreme. So he blocked it all out and _pretended_ that there was someone out there that would be willing to help, _imagined_ everything going back to normal. Too bad this wasn't just a bad dream. 

It surely felt that way.

+ + +

To Be Continued…

Yes, yes I know. The Dark Magician is Yami's favorite card therefore he is a saint just like Yami Yugi who never does anything wrong and how dare I taint their images… Eheh, no. I'm bored with and find it hard to believe that the Dark Magician should be portrayed as some sort of godly angel sent from heaven. Anyways tell me what you think so I can improve upon myself? Please?


End file.
